


The Parking Spot Fight

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No ZA, Sexual Tension, ruined shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Just another reworking of an older story. Enjoy xoxoxoxox This is one of my favorites.





	The Parking Spot Fight

Daryl watched her outside arguing with Axel again and he felt his anger start to rise again for the third time in so many weeks, because of her. She was becoming a huge pain in his ass.

He lived here longer and just because some buttoned up, uppity redhead wanted the parking spot where he had been parking his bike for three fucking years, didn’t mean that Axel had to cave. But he was going to, Daryl just knew it.

Alex was a weak man for a pretty face and Daryl was not.

It was one space per person, Daryl knew that but his truck was in his space and the apartment had been empty for a long time before she moved in. He got used to using the extra parking spot for his bike and he didn’t want to give it up.

There were spots across the parking lot and he didn’t see why he had to suffer because she was late to the party here.

It must be a bitch to walk across the parking lot in those high heels she wore every day, but that was a fucking show that even Daryl didn’t like to miss. Daryl figured, correctly, that it was those high heels that got her what she wanted all the time, and now those Louboutin’s were going to get his parking spot.

Axel was indeed a weak man for her pretty face and Daryl was going to lose this battle because the building manager was also a perve for high heels. She left for work before Daryl did and most mornings he could count on her sashaying across the parking lot just as he was getting on the bike to go to work himself.

Timing was a beautiful thing.

Axel came and told him fifteen minutes later to please move the Harley so Miss. Sabrina could park her jeep there. She drove a jeep, and he would bet anyone it never saw any of the backwoods trails a vehicle like that was meant for.

She was a lawyer, not some country girl who smoked and went four wheeling. He would lay down money on that.

For two months Daryl complied with Axel’s request to park in one of the other spots so she could have the one closest to her door. She carried files in and out of her apartment and Daryl got why she didn’t want to hike across the whole parking lot.

But it still annoyed the fuck out of him.

Sabrina was rarely seen around the complex and it was the dead of summer. There was a pool there and everyone partook except for her. It was because she was a prosecutor and eyeballs deep in a case that would make or break her career.

She had no time that summer to lay around the pool after work or on the weekends.

She saw her neighbors come and go, and she passed a few in the hallway. The dark haired man with the motorcycle, Daryl, in another life would have been just what she was looking for. He was cute and built nice and he always made it a point to open the door for her or smile or wink.

He had kind words for her but she suspected he was seething underneath over the stupid parking spot. Men! She could do without them and ever since Shane moved to Atlanta for his promotion she was avoiding men and dating BOB.

BOB didn’t talk back or get pissy with you over a parking spot, BOB just did the job assigned and let you roll over and go to sleep.

She didn’t have a spare moment anyway not now. She had forgotten what life was actually like before this case.

Before The state of Georgia vs Tomas Jenkins. Tomas Jenkins had allegedly killed his wife of eight years by stabbing her twenty-two times. But he was guilty as charged, Sabrina knew he was guilty, the defense knew he was guilty, the jurors knew he was guilty. 

Everyone did, but he had an alibi and it was a good one, airtight as they say. It was a clusterfuck of epic proportions and it w  
as eating her life that summer.

She spent that early summer searching everywhere for proof he wasn’t where he said he was that night. That the person he said he was with was lying. This was her job, and what she had worked for her whole life, but at twenty-nine it was consuming her soul and everything around her.

Mandy Jenkins deserved justice, and somehow Sabrina intended to get it for her and her little girl who was now orphaned and living hundreds of miles away taken from her friends and school to live with a distant Aunt. 

Sabrina had nearly escaped her abusive marriage and spent her life advocating for women who had no voice for themselves. 

So even if she noticed her good looking neighbor who didn’t seem to own one shirt with sleeves, she had no time to notice much more than that. Maybe she noticed his shoulders too and his flat stomach, but that was it and it was fleeting. On the fourth of July, she did go to the pool, because she just had to get out that day, he was there in board shorts and she noticed.

They even said hello and she could tell he was still pissed about the parking spot. Men were so juvenile sometimes and exasperating, but they were thawing to each other a little bit

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333.

It was late August and it looked like Tomas was going to walk, and she drove home defeated, in a rainstorm of epic proportions. The jury was in deliberation for three days so far with endless questions and poor vote tally’s.

She had done her best, but it looked like that wasn’t enough. There was nothing else to do but wait. Statistically the longer the jury stayed out the less of a chance for conviction. Her heart was heavy that week, heavier than any other time in her life. This case had truly consumed her.

She couldn’t wait to get inside her apartment and sink into a hot bathtub where she could cry and drink wine all night.

Sabrina came around the corner into the parking lot and almost hit his motorcycle in her spot.

She didn’t have the strength to start a fight tonight, but very soon, her Manolo’s were going to get ruined in this storm and he was going to pay. They cost five hundred dollars and they were brand new, and she had been right, the puddle in the parking lot took care of them.

Fuck this day, fuck this week, fuck this storm and fuck Daryl Dixon for being such a pain in her ass.

As she walked by his bike she flipped it off and then flipped off his window. She didn’t feel any better.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thomas was convicted, the jury came back with guilty on all charges and Sabrina went out with a few colleagues to celebrate this hard fought for and won victory. She and the other prosecutors Andrea, Michonne and Tara went out to eat and she got home late on that Friday night. It was raining, just like it had been all week and his bike was in her spot again. The high of victory made her brave and she went up to her own apartment to get her blue suede Manolo’s from the day before. 

She let it go the other day because it was a bad day, but today was a good day and she wasn’t letting it go. Oh hell no.

He was buying her a new pair of Manolo’s.

She got the shoes and then she marched herself right up to his door and banged with her fist. She could hear him moving around and saying what sounded like ‘What the fuck?’ And then he threw open the door, cursing under his breath. He was a sight because his hair was wet and he didn’t have a shirt on. He had probably just showered, amazingly and she threw the shoes at his feet.

“Thanks for ruining my shoes.” She said unpleasantly.

“Nice to see you too Sabrina.” He replied looking down at the blue shoes at his feet.

Her eyes automatically went down to his hips where his jeans hung obscenely low because he didn’t have a belt on. She hated to admit it but he was hot and she was a sucker for that part of a man’s body. His stomach was flat with just the slightest bit of hair, Andrea called it the happy trail, and Sabrina didn’t disagree. Her eyes followed the hairline down and she was dizzy for a short moment.

“Eyes up here Sabrina.” He said laughing as he bent down to pick up the shoes. His eyes lingered on her other shoes now, the Louboutin’s she was wearing. She had a fine pair of legs in addition to the rest of her. He had been getting ready to go out when she so rudely banged on his door.

“Eye’s up here Daryl.” She said looking down at him and his broad shoulders and he grinned up at her. He had a weakness for high heels, so sue him he thought to himself.

“Nice shoes.” He held up the ruined suede ones that were blue with a bow in the back of them, there was no mistaking them and they were indeed ruined. They were one hot pair of shoes, though, scorching hot. “Didn’t anyone tell you, don’t wear suede in the rain.”

How about you put these on for me right now? He thought to himself.

“You parked in my spot and I had to walk through a puddle the other day, you know how much they cost?” She said pulling him out of his dirty thoughts about her and her shoes.

Merle was a boob man, but Daryl preferred legs, in heels, just like the ones she had on, around his waist if possible.

He wasn’t a bootlicker or anything like that but a woman in heels could make his knees weak.  
“No clue babe.” He leaned against the door jamb.

“Don’t babe me, those are five hundred dollar shoes.” She pointed to the shoes he still held in his hand.

His eyes went wide. “Wow.” He grinned holding them up higher and she noticed, not for the first time that he had dimples. “I like the bows though.”

Even with his shoe fetish, because he was pretty sure he had one, five hundred dollars was startling, to say the least.

“Stop parking that bike in my spot.” She said putting her hands on her hips.

He held the shoes up to her, still looking at them, they were delicate, pretty and small, just like her. He knew she probably looked slamming in them.

She looked slamming in the shoes she had on now, but they didn’t have those little bows in the back. That was sexy with a pair of stocking with the line going up the back.

Focus Dixon, he scolded himself silently.

“But it was my spot for years before you came along.” He said slightly louder than he intended.

She yanked the shoes out of his hand. “You’re paying for new ones.”

“I am not.” He said. “You should have taken them off.”

“That parking lot is full of stones.”

“Not my problem babe.” He said getting ready to slam the door in her face, he held onto the end of the door like he intended to do just that.

She stopped the door with her hand. “Stop calling me babe.”

“Stop saying this is my fault.” He barked and pointed at her. “You wore those shoes in the rain, not me, that was your decision.”

“It wasn’t raining in the morning.” She said. “You asshole.”

“You know, you don’t gotta be rude.”

“Daryl, my shoes…”

“I don’t give a fuck about your shoes, who in their right mind spends five hundred dollars on a pair of shoes?” He countered.

“Now who’s rude, I didn’t drop the F-bomb, I just called you an asshole.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “And it isn’t a lie, you are the biggest asshole I have ever met.”

He was not used to a woman getting in his face like this. As an attractive man in a small town, he was used to women being a little nicer to him. Actually, they were a lot nicer to him and if he went down to the bar right now he could have his pick of one or two for the night. He had been contemplating that very thing before she got there.

Did he want to go out and see who was around, maybe go home with someone? He had thought so but now the idea didn’t sound that appealing at all.

Suddenly the only thing he wanted to do was stand there and fight with her. What the fuck indeed.

“Oh, come on.” He said. “I’m sure I’m not the biggest asshole you ever met.”

He leaned against the doorjamb again holding the top of the door. He felt a pulling in his groin and he swiftly ignored it.

“Oh yeah, you are.” Except for Ronnie

“Are you done, Sabrina?” He asked trying to start a banter with her and stir her up a little.

Her eyes grew wide. He was the most exasperating man she had ever met, he was a tease and he took nothing seriously. He low key flirted with her every time he saw her, which wasn’t very often, and parked in her parking spot without any regard or manners. 

Also, he looked at her like he could see what she was wearing under her clothes, or he wanted to see. She was comforted by the fact that he would totally be speechless if he knew.

Sabrina didn’t like losing and she liked getting the last word, in court and outside of court.

“No, I am not done.” She said. “You are the rudest, most annoying person I have ever met.”

“Goes both ways, babe.” He said stepping closer than he needed to and crossing his arms. He was looking for trouble and he knew it. He was stepping into dangerous territory with his words and his actions and somehow it was going to explode in his face, he could feel it.

He wanted it to.

It was ten thirty at night, he should just give in and get her out of here so he could go out or stay home whatever he decided, but this nonsense needed to stop.

But he couldn’t stop himself from egging her on and trying to get a rise out of her, just to see how far he could push her. To see what would happen, she was a little fireball and he had never seen her like this. No wonder Axel gave her what she wanted.

“Come on babe.” He started to say and she cut him off.

“Stop calling me babe.” She screamed and then with a crack she landed a smack right across his face. It didn’t hurt because she wasn’t a fighter, obviously. No one who wore shoes like that was a scrapper, not in his experience.

Sabrina was shocked by what she had done; he could tell by the way she stood there gasping for breath. She looked at her hand and at his face, and back at her hand but he wasn’t paying attention. He was too concerned with hiding the fact that he was getting hard.

Fuuuucccckkk

“I...” She squeaked out, still so shocked that she had lost control like that, she was mortified.

“You hit me.” Deflection, he was going with deflection in an effort to get his mind off his twitching, traitorous dick and to keep her from knowing.

“You deserved it.” She screwed her chin up and met his eyes. She was going on the offensive and putting on her court face. She was surprised to see how very blue his eyes were, just like hers and he stared right back at her.

“I hate you.” He said in a tone that was almost a growl and for some fucked up reason she liked it. His voice was gravely like footsteps across the parking lot, so dark and hot. What was the matter with her?

“I hate you too.” She said back coolly, trying to get ahold of herself, her breath was coming out in puffs and she noticed Daryl's was too.

They stood there in the doorway staring at each other trying to catch their breath and each failing miserably.

“So why do I want to pick you up and carry you to my bed then?” He said before his brain caught up to his mouth. What the fuck?

Merle always said a hard dick has no conscience. His dick was more than hard, it was fucking throbbing and doing all the talking for him apparently.

“You do?” She whispered. 

He looked down at her lips, they were full and round and he wanted them all over his body.

“Maybe.” He said, gulping and as she watched his Adam’s apple bob she realized her blood was igniting as if he lit a match to it by just looking at her.

“Then do it.” She said and that was all the encouragement he needed. He picked her up over his shoulder and shut the door with his foot.

He carried her into his apartment and down the hall to his bedroom. She didn’t fight him and neither one of them said a word.

He tossed her on the bed and crawled over her immediately, and she could feel the hard planes of his body.

“I’m only asking once and then this is on.” He said. “Nod if it’s on.”

She nodded and he crushed his mouth down onto hers and let his body slide down against her. She let her legs fall apart and she moaned at the feel of him against her. She hadn’t been with a man in a long time and she could already feel wetness pooling between her legs.

He was already grinding himself into her and plundering her mouth with his tongue all hot and dirty. If he fucked the way he kissed she was in for the ride of her life and she deserved it since he was so fucking annoying.

His lips worked their way down her throat hot and wet, then he bit her collarbone and sucked lightly. Her hips shot up into his and she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him down harder against her.

“God damn, I was going to tell you to hang on but maybe I need to.” He said inhaling the scent of her hair.

“You do need to hang on and maybe so do I.” She panted into his neck and tried to kick her shoes off.

“Leave em on.” He whispered into her ear and his breath was hot against her neck. Everything about this man was scorching hot and as his hand snaked over her breast and found her nipple, she was sure she stood at the gates of heaven.

Then she felt his mouth on her other breast through her blouse and she wanted it off right now. She pulled at her shirt and he helped her pull it over her head revealing a black lacy bra that made him go cross-eyed.

“This is gonna be so good.” He moaned as he buried his face back in her chest. “I’m gonna fuck you so good Sabrina.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

He reached his hand under her skirt expecting pantyhose to yank off of her but he felt her damp underwear instead. He let out a groan when he realized she had on stockings and garters and that she was already wet and halfway ready. He never knew a woman that wore them before.

“Are you for real, Jesus Sabrina.” She pushed every single one of his buttons, every damn dirty fantasy was coming into his mind that he had ever had in his life. She was making them real right now as her hands skimmed down his back and her lips explored his neck looking for the right spot. Everyone had one and he had found hers just moments ago.

She raked her teeth across his neck, just like he had done to her and she swore she saw his eyes roll back into his head. Bingo.

Then she went in for the kill shot and reached down between them and slid her hand along the bulge in his pants and he realized something right away, she wasn’t one of those girls who laid there and did nothing.

He had totally misjudged her, there was fire underneath all those layers of stuffy suits. Few people saw this side of her though but she gave people a glimpse of it, by the shoes she wore.

“I want this.” She whispered as she moved her hand over him. If she was going to do something as reckless as fuck her neighbor that she really didn’t like all that much, then it was going to be worth her while.

Sabrina was going to throw it all at him, all the biting, all the licking and dirty talk and see what he threw back. Contrary to what people thought, she wasn’t a prude even though she dressed like one. That was for work, this was pleasure and it was a totally different thing.

After her divorce, she made it a point to always get what she wanted in bed, after years of being manhandled in a bad way with Ronnie. She took back everything he had tried to rob her of.

Shane used to rock her socks on the regular, but she was pretty sure the man with his hand currently up her skirt could give Shane a run for his money.

“Are you for real?” He said again as his fingers slid under her stocking and detached it from the old fashioned garter belt she wore. “You been hiding this under these suits all this time?”

She grinned in the darkness of his room, with only the moon to light coming from the window, but he could see her eyes bright and merry. She was unzipping his pants now and he was rolling her stockings down and taking off the three inch heels she wore.

“I’ve been hiding a lot, you’ll see.” She grinned at him as she put her small hands on his dick again and he thought for sure he was about to lose it. He could usually hold out for a long time, but he had never been so turned on in his life.

He sat up next to her, to get her hands off him or it was going to be over before it started. He looked down at her and she rose up on her elbows to look at him.

“I’m gonna need you to keep this all on next time, but right now it all has to go.” He said and lifted her leg to roll the stockings down, he placed a kiss on her inner knee that made her body tremble.

“What makes you think there’s going to be a next time?” She looked up at him, trying to keep her composure and not let on he was making her crazy. He looked up at her and he stopped kissing her leg but kept his cheek against her.

“Oh, there’s gonna be a next time.” He said. “Everyone comes back for more turns on the Dixon scream machine.”

She threw her head back and laughed a musical laugh that told him she wasn’t laughing at him at all. She was pleased by his style and by the fact that he could be just the way she wanted him, dirty and funny there really was no better combination.

“Impress me Dixon and I’ll let you know if we need to go to Six Flags instead.” She said laughing still, at his reference to the old ride there, The Great American Scream Machine.

They had each other’s clothes off in seconds and he kissed her again and his hands were all over her as if he had done this with her hundreds of times. He slid his palm over her breast and she arched her back off the bed, then other his hand was on her stomach just resting there.

Slowly he inched his fingers lower and lower teasing her in the best way possible until she felt his fingers just where she wanted them.

“Fuck, that’s good.” He said in a hot whisper. “Spread your legs for me.”

She complied allowing her knees to fall against the mattress as his fingers circled slowly over her bundle of nerves. He was not an amateur, not by a long shot, he touched her with skill and purpose and like a man that truly loved women and their bodies.

“Oh, God.” She said pulling her hand through her hair.

“Daryl’s fine sweetheart.” He said bringing his mouth down to her nipple.

“Fuck you.” She panted out as he used his mouth and fingers on her and she was so close already.

“Getting you off first.” He said. “Relax and let me do my thing. You ain't gonna need six flags when I’m done with you.”

He glided his tongue over her nipple and at the same time circled around with one finger between her legs, so slowly it was almost painful.

“Say you want it.” He said.

“I want it.” She answered immediately and that pleased him, she wasn’t shy in bed and that was a good thing. “Make me cum.”

He almost came when she said that and she didn’t stop, he had to mentally check out to pull himself back from the edge with her, and he had asked for this. She wasn’t like any other girl he had ever been with. She would say whatever he wanted and that thought was the most staggering turn on.

“Pleasepleaseplease.” She would give him just what he wanted as long as she got what she wanted. Then to her surprise, he stopped and was lifting her up by her knees and then his tongue was there his fingers had just been and she was screaming as wave after wave crashed over her.

Sabrina pulled him down on top of her and pawed at his back and hips like a madwoman. He barely got the condom out of his nightstand and on because she was trying to get to him with such desperation.

“I told you I want it, fuck me. Give it to me.” She uttered almost out of breath.

He gasped out loud when he was finally inside her. “Goddammit.” He stayed still trying to process the feeling that was coming over him. She felt so good.

“Move.” She said wrapping her legs around him.

“You move.” He rolled over so that she was on top of him and watched as she began her slow torture of him now, moving slowly and deliberately. He brought his hands up to her hips to move her faster.

“Tell me you want it.”

“I want it.” He answered with his head falling back against the pillow and a look on his face of the sweetest agony he had ever felt.

“I’m gonna give it to you.” She moved her hips over his and reached down to kiss him.

He brought his hands to her hair and bucked his hips into her and held her close to keep kissing her. He never wanted to stop kissing her and that thought blew his mind and he came screaming an embarrassing string of profanity as she collapsed on top of him.

After they lay there a few minutes catching their breath and letting the sweat from their bodies drip over them he brought her face up so he could look into her eyes.

“Ok, you can have the parking spot.” He said and she laughed placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Then what are we going to fight over?” She asked smiling.

“I have no doubt we’ll find something.” He said and he pulled her back down on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think XOXOXOX


End file.
